


Bath Bombs

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Zenyatta helps Genji with getting clean and the two lovers just enjoy each others bodies. Comission for someone on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still doing $5 three page commissions for Overwatch. If you are interested, shoot me a message and we can work something out.

 “A bath bomb?”

   Zenyatta inspected the round object in his hand.  He had never heard of a bath bomb before. It wasn’t shaped like a bomb or a bathtub either. Genji had a whole collection of the colorful orbs in a basket by the bath. Genji was always introducing new things to the Omnic. Strange, unusual, random new things.  The monk watched as Genji turned the water on.  Genji had to remove his metal plating to bathe.  It was no shock to Zenyatta. He had seen Genji’s scared body before.

   “Yes, bath bombs. They’re wonderful inventions,” Genji said. “D.va showed these to me. Watch.”

   Genji tested the water and filled up the tub. Zenyatta watched as he picked up one of the bath bombs; it was in the shape of a rose, bright pink with sparkles. Genji dropped it into the bathtub and once it hit the warm, it began to dissolve. It was rather beautiful to watch. The bath filled up, and Zenyatta thought he smelled lavender and vanilla.

   “Impressive.”

“Master, would you like to join me?”

“In the tub?” Zenyatta glanced at the white tub. “Will we both fit?”

“Yes, there is enough room. Please, join me.”

Omnics did take baths, so Zenyatta was no stranger to water, but he had never bathed with a human before. Granted, he had been dating Genji for a while now. The request wasn’t that too strange, but Zenyatta hesitated for a second. He wasn’t sure why Genji had seen him without anything on.

“Alright.”

Zenyatta stopped floating and stood up. He removed his sandals before slipping off his robe. Carefully, he stepped into the bath.  The water smelled lovely, and he had to admit it felt nice to soak in the warm water. Genji grinned as he leaned back, sighing contently.

“Did Hana give you this bath bomb?” Zenyatta asked.

“Yes, she always finds fantastic things.” Genji grinned.

Hearing Genji say this made Zenyatta smile.  Genji had changed over the years. Zenyatta couldn’t have been happier. When he had found the young man, he had been extremely depressed. Even after Dr. Ziegler had managed to repair most of his body, Genji couldn’t remain a positive attitude. When Zenyatta had met Genji, it had taken a while for Genji to open up. Slowly, he started becoming a bit more friendly towards people but he usually only talked to Zenyatta.

When the two of them had joined Overwatch, Genji seemed only to talk to Zenyatta. But Hana Song, a savvy video game player with a large mech, helped Genji break out of his shell.  She had been wary about Zenyatta, but after spending some time together, Zenyatta and Hana were able to become friends. With her bright, bubbly personality, she rubbed off on Genji too. They became fast friends, playing video games and finding new snacks.

“Zenyatta?”

“Hm?” Zenyatta came too. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was just thinking of something.”

   “Could you possibly help me wash my hair?”

   “Of course.”

   Zenyatta reached over to grab the shampoo bottle. Genji wet his hair before turning around so Zenyatta could work. The oil substances felt cold in Zenyatta’s hands, but it soon bubbled up as he began to wash Genji’s green hair. While he washed the other’s hair, Zenyatta took in Genji’s body. It was covered in scars.  Absentmindedly, he let one hand run down Genji’s arm. Genji didn’t flinch or comment. Apparently, Zenyatta was the only person who could touch Genji in such a manner.

“Do they ever hurt?” Zenyatta asked randomly.

“No.” Came the reply.

Zenyatta kept running his hand down the scarred skin. Leaning forward, he wrapped an arm around Genji’s waist. The one hand continued to caress the skin, exploring each inch. Despite being together for so long, Zenyatta kept discovering new things about his beloved. He sometimes wondered if Genji would always have these scars. It didn’t matter to Zenyatta of course. It was a thought, but he loved Genji with or without his scars. Genji would always be Genji.

   “Turn around.” Genji suddenly said.

   “What?”

   “Turn around.”

   Zenyatta didn’t argue. He did what Genji asked him. Genji quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair before turning so he was facing Zenyatta’s back.  Smiling, he leaned against the Omnic’s back.  The metal felt cold beneath his face. He wrapped his arms around Zenyatta’s waist while one of his hands ran over Zenyatta’s back.  Some parts of Zenyatta where smooth while the other parts were slightly rough.  Some people thought cuddling with an Omnic would be uncomfortable, but Genji loved it. He liked looking at the monk’s body, trying to figure out where he got the smalls nicks and scuffs. There was so much history just on Zenyatta’s body.

   Smiling, Genji placed a kiss on Zenyatta’s back before snuggling into his back. If Zenyatta could, he would have blushed.

   “Thank you,” Genji whispered.

   “For what?”

   “For being you. For staying with me. Just thank you for everything.”

   “You’re welcome Genji. Should we get out of the tub?”

   “I’d like to stay here for a bit longer.”

   “Alright.”


End file.
